Mickey's Christmas Carol (2016 film)
Mickey's Christmas Carol is a 2016 animated Christmas short film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It was Written, directed, and produced by Ron Clements and John Musker. The cartoon is an adaptation of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, starring Prince John as Ebenezer Scrooge. Many other Disney characters, primarily from the Mickey Mouse universe, Robin Hood, Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, The Rescuers Down Under and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, were cast throughout the film. Synopsis On Christmas Eve 1843, while all of Victorian England is in the merry spirit of Christmas, Ebenezer Scrooge (Prince John) thinks only of the money he has made and of making more (apparently, he charges people 80% interest, compounded daily). While Scrooge's selfish thoughts cascade in his head, Bob Cratchit (Mickey Mouse), exhausted and underpaid (a meager two shillings and a ha′penny per day), continues to work long and hard for him. Cratchit hesitantly asks for a "half day off" for Christmas, to which Scrooge replies it will be unpaid. When collectors Buster and Chauncey, along with beggars on the streets, kindly ask for a simple donation, Scrooge responds to Buster and Chauncey that if he does, the poor will no longer be poor and thus they (the collectors) will be out of work, "and you can't ask me to do that, not on Christmas Eve." Scrooge's cheery nephew Fred (Goofy) invites his crotchety uncle to a holiday feast fit for a Roman emperor—roast goose with chestnut dressing, candied fruits, and cinnamon cake with lemon glaze. Scrooge turns him down flat(complete with the "Goofy holler"), stating that such rich festive cuisine gives him digestive and other health difficulties. Later, Scrooge is visited by the ghost of Jacob Marley (Ursula), Scrooge's greedy former business partner who had died seven years earlier. Due to his cruelty in life, he is doomed to wear heavy chains for eternity. He warns that a similar fate will befall Scrooge unless he changes his ways and that Scrooge will be visited by three spirits. Marley then leaves, falling down the stairs when he tries to avoid tripping over Scrooge's cane again. At the stroke of 1:00, the first spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Past (Belle), shows Scrooge his past. His obsession of money led him to break the heart of his fiancee Isabelle (Maid Marian) by foreclosing on the honeymoon cottage's mortgage (Isabelle's last payment on it was an hour late.). At the stroke of 2:00, the second spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Present (King Triton), arrives and shows Scrooge the poverty-stricken Cratchit family, who still keep a festive attitude in their home despite their hardships. Bob's young son, Tiny Tim, is revealed to be ill, and Willie foretells tragedy if the family's hapless life does not change. However, just when Scrooge is desperate to know Tim's fate, the Ghost of Christmas Present disappears, and the house goes into complete darkness. And finally, the third and final spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (Percival C. McLeach), takes Scrooge to the future in a graveyard. When he sees Bob mourning Tiny Tim's death, Scrooge is horrified and asks whether this future can be changed. Two gravediggers (Duke of Raoche and Lady Gretchen from Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) are amused that no one attended someone's funeral while digging a grave. After the weasels leave to take a break from their work, the ghost reveals the grave to be Scrooge's by lighting a match. The ghost shoves him into his grave calling him "the richest man in the cemetery." Despite his pleas that he will repent, Scrooge falls into an empty coffin which bursts open to Hell. However, Scrooge suddenly awakens on Christmas Day. Having been given another chance, he throws his coat over his nightshirt, puts on his slippers, dons his cane and top hat, and goes to visit the Cratchits, cheerfully donating generous amounts of money along the way (including 100 gold sovereigns to Rat and Mole; the charity collectors from earlier) and telling Fred that he will come after all. He tries to play a joke on Bob, dragging in a large sack supposedly filled with laundry and announcing gruffly that there will be extra work in the future. But to the Cratchits' joy, the sack is instead filled with toys and a big turkey for dinner. Scrooge gives Bob a raise and makes him his partner in the counting house, and Tiny Tim proclaims "God bless us, everyone!" Cast Main cast Extras ;Opening street scene *The Big Bad Wolf, collecting for charity *The Three Little Pigs, caroling ;Party at Fezzywig's *Lady Kluck, dancing with Secretary Bird *Rabbit children, clapping *Uncle Waldo; clapping, later dancing *Grandma Duck; clapping, later dancing *Donald Duck, dancing with Daisy Duck *Horace Horsecollar, dancing with Clarabelle Cow *Gus Goose, dancing with Clara Cluck *Angus MacBadger, dancing *Chip 'n' Dale (Episode 3), dancing *Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, Louie Duck, decorating Christmas tree ;Closing street scene *Skippy Bunny and Toby Turtle, playing in the street *Mother Rabbit and Grandma Owl, standing in the street *The Practical Pig, chasing two of the Three Little Wolves *Cyril Proudbottom, pulling Donald's cart The film also includes unidentifiable dog, fox, pig, squirrel, bear, raccoon, goose, and chicken characters. The DVD print reveals that the graveyard scene also includes tombstones containing references to famous performers, including Gladys Knight & The Pips, Bob Mills, and Warren Oates. Category:Christmas Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Goofy Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Beauty & the Beast characters Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Silly Symphonies characters Category:The Aristocats characters Category:The Rescuers Down Under characters Category:2016 films Category:Disney shorts